Of Wars and Sweet nothings
by Cherry Kiss
Summary: Confessions are taken to the grave,and Sweet Nothings aren't going to be heard. They all knew it wasn't going to be easy.


**Nobody** said that the war would be easy,especially when your _best friends_ are dying on the battlefield which is full of corpses that were once teachers,parents and friends.

How much she wished that she would be wrong,she knew better.  
They wont come back and there wont be a happily ever after.

Sakura was lying on her side ,blood pouring out of the wound of her stomach onto the grass that looked like someone spilled a bucket of red paint on.  
With eyes that are half open she looked around and tears started spilling over her dirty scratched cheeks.  
Ino was crawling and dragging herself to the outstretched hand of Nara Shikamaru,even now she was a beautiful _mess_ with her baby blue eyes and long blonde hair with red streaks of blood in it.

Nara was lying face down on the ground,fingers still twitching of the little life that he still had and reaching for the one he calls 'annoying' but oh so loves.  
She was at his side and with little strength left she turned him on his back and lays down next to him.  
"Nara don't leave me yet,please"Ino pleaded while turning his head to look at her watering baby blues and the little freckles on her nose that shows up when its summer.  
He took her hand in his ,with fingers entwined he muttered the word "annoying" .  
With the last breath they had they turned to look at the sky with the fluffy clouds that passed by,it was suprisingly cloudy for such a summer day.  
There was no goodbye and no confession but just a simple moment of two stubborn friends that didn't need a confession,they already knew it.  
As the clouds drifted by there eyes closed shut,Ino will never shine with her baby blues and Nara will never look bored again.

With a throat that feels like she is choking sakura watched the personal farewell of Ino and Shikamaru.  
A sudden golden sparkle what came from a tree a little further away had her attention.  
Thanks to the sun rays that reflected from their engagement rings she saw Neji hyuuga and soon to be but now never will be,Tenten Hyuuga lying at the ground.  
They fighted till their _death_,never losing hope.  
Both fighted for the life of their child tenten had in her that now will never see the daylight.

Its such a shame for everyone to part this way.  
With some life left Sakura lift herself up,her gloved hand wiping the blood that's coming from her mouth.  
Struggling while standing up she sees everyone now,  
Death.  
Poor Hinata was lying a couple feet further,still proudly wearing her uzumaki ring.  
It doesn't matter anymore to her she is only looking for the most important thing in her life.  
_Her boys_.

Stumbling Sakura reached the crater caused by the chirping chidori and the whirling energy of the rasengan.  
There they were,both on their backs from the power of their attack,organs punctured and blood slipping out of them.  
Her boys.  
Both tilted their heads upwards when they sensed that special calming and warm chakra coming towards them.  
Sakura was exhausted,pink hair swayed with each step she toke .  
She was a smart girl,always was and always been,so when she noticed that her legs have gone numb and the feeling was gone she knew that her body is dying on her,Along with her magnificent brain she and konoha was so proud of.

When she sees her boys she felt a relief soothing her worried mind.  
They were lying close to each other but with a little space between them caused by the blast,exactly enough for Sakura's trembling body to fall in between them.  
It was the same way she let herself fall when they were in the land of snow making snow angels,only now there were no wings or soothing warm chocolate milk that Kakashi paid for or for Sasukes case,green jasmine tea.

A sudden warmth surrounded her hand,her body was almost completely numb.  
Sasuke had his fingers entwined with hers and when she turned her head to look at the boy who has become older but still gorgeous,she noticed his onyx eyes had a red glaze and blood coming out of them,he was almost blind.  
Talking was out of the picture,they just simply didn't have the time or air left in their lungs to tell eachother what they feel and what they could've been or would have been.  
Words don't speak as loud as your heart.  
So when their mouths connected they had a sweet loving kiss ,it didn't last long and it didn't take away their pains,or their fear of death.  
It was a shame to part this way,but they found closure in their wounded hearts.  
Sasuke looked in her green eyes and only now he noticed the brown spots in it and her long dark lashes that made her look so innocently deceiving.  
In his almost blind eyes she was _perfection_,and he knew that she would be perfect for the Uchiha resurrection.  
If they could just go back to the start.

Seeing his eyes closing and feeling his pulse stop she let out a sob,it was her dream that team 7 was reunited but not this way.  
This was going to _fast_ ,everything was going to _fast._  
In her last minute she had left Sakura was going insane,losing her mind,losing all her friends.  
Her hands were shaking and she couldn't breath anymore.  
Everything and everyone is gone and never coming back.  
Tears were leaking out of her eyes.  
Sakura felt a sqeeze on her hand and turned to look at Naruto,He had gave her his trademark smile,leaning forward and giving a kiss on her forehead like the sister she was for him,Naruto closed his cerulean blue eyes and with his final breath she heard him say" don't you dare going in without us teme.."  
Closing her spring green eyes,Sakura confessed that indeed it wasn't easy.  
Even for the _legendary Sannins_ of team 7.

Questions never asked,  
Answers never told,  
Confessions taken to the grave,  
And sweet nothings not to be heard.

**A/N**:  
It has been something over 10 years when I first discovered ,  
And 8 years when I submitted my first and only fanfic.  
I hope this isn't _that_ bad.  
I would love to hear some response if I should write further or just quit and read from the other talented people.

xoxo


End file.
